marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carla Talbot
|género = Femenino |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (6 episodios) |actriz = Raquel Gardner |estado = Viva }}Carla Talbot es la esposa del General Glenn Talbot. Biografía Vida temprana Carla está casada con Glenn Talbot, y juntos tuvieron un hijo, George.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Los dos continuaron su estrecho matrimonio a pesar de la cantidad de trabajo de Gleen, dedicando todos los martes a comer Tacos juntos para el almuerzo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Caminando en el parque Carla estaba caminando con su esposo e hijo a través de la Plaza Potomac en Washington, D.C. mientras discutían el futuro de George. A sus once años de edad, George le dijo a sus padres que le gustaban los barcos y que él quería estar en la Marina. Luego de que Antoine Triplett le diera un teléfono a Glenn para que Phil Coulson le advirtiera sobre el asesino de HYDRA, Carl Creel, venía a matarlo, Glenn le dijo a Carla que agarrara a George y corrieran. Martes de Tacos Talbot continuó su tradición de visitar a su esposo Glenn en su oficina todos los martes con Tacos para el almuerzo. En una ocasión, ella llamó a Gleen para informarle que estaba atascada en el tráfico y que llegaría tarde; Glenn se mostró confundido, alegando que ella ya había llegado antes y colgó el teléfono. Cuando por fin llegó a la oficina, se encontró que el guardia de seguridad había desaparecido, por lo que se dirigió a la oficina de Glenn. Cuando lo encontró, él inmediatamente sacó su arma apuntándole a ella, ordenándole tumbarse en el suelo. Carla hizo caso a las instrucciones, horrorizada por el comportamiento de su marido. Glenn se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, ya que sus oficinas habían sido atacadas por un asesino que cambiaba de forma y que anteriormente había tomado el aspecto de Carla. Familia en peligro Cuando el presidente Matthew Ellis nombra a Glenn Talbot como director de la UACA, el hijo de Glenn y Carla, George, fue secuestrado por el líder de HYDRA, Gideon Malick, para que Malick pudiera chantajear a los Talbots. Carla culpa a su marido por lo sucedido, afirmado que siempre coloco su carrera por encima de su familia y que ahora está pagando. Entonces, Carla se va a un lugar seguro. Gracias a Phil Coulson y S.H.I.E.L.D., George fue liberado y regresa con Carla.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.12: The Inside MAN Perdiendo a su esposo Después de que su esposo recibe un disparo en la cabeza de un SDV de Daisy Johnson, Carla visita a Glenn en el hospital. Sin embargo, la General Hale se acercó a ella y le dijo a Carla que quería transferir a Glenn a otra instalación donde pudiera recibir un tratamiento más adecuado. Aunque inicialmente Carla no quería, ella acepto cuando Glenn tuvo un arrebato de ira debido a su daño cerebral que le hizo gritarle a su hijo George. Desconocido para Carla, Hale era un líder de HYDRA, que encarceló a Glenn en la Academia Preparatoria de HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine Llamada peligrosa Carla fue encontrada por la asistente de la general Hale, Candice Lee. Cuando Glenn llama a Carla después de escapar de la base de Hale, Carla es obligada por Lee a usar las palabras claves para activar el lavado de cerebro de Glenn, para que cumpliera su misión de secuestrar a Robin Hinton.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.17: The Honeymoon Visita de su esposo Mientras su hijo jugaba, Carla ve el canal de noticias hasta que es interrumpida por una llamada, que resulta ser S.H.I.E.L.D. y le advierten a Carla sobre como Glenn estaba fuera de control. En ese momento, Glenn llega a casa y Carla se sorprende y le pregunta si se encuentra bien. Él aparenta estar bien y, cuando su hijo George pregunta por su vestimenta, este le confiesa que se ha convertido en un héroe como los Vengadores y que además tiene poderes. Entonces, tanto George como Carla son testigos de cómo Glenn levita un cohete de juguete en el aire, dejando en shock a Carla. Cuando Glenn comienza a hablar de sus poderes y le dice que puede hacerlo volar, Carla lo interrumpe y le pide a George subir para que ella pudiera hablar con Glenn. Aunque Glenn le dice que se están divirtiendo, Carla le pide hablar y poder conversar sobre el accidente. Carla confiesa que S.H.I.E.L.D. llamó, haciendo que este se altere y, a pesar de querer ayudarlo, Glenn responde lanzando a Carla a pared y dejándola suspendida con sus poderes. Glenn sigue conversando con George, pero él le pide que baje a su madre. Cuando Glenn dice que no está de su lado, Carla declara que si lo esta y que haría lo que fuera por él. En respuesta, Glenn le reclama el hecho de que ayudo en el lavado de cerebro de HYDRA y conspirar con S.H.I.E.L.D. Carla dice que no es verdad y que todo lo que hizo fue para ayudarlo, pero Glenn no le cree y levanta su mano con intención de absorberla con el Gravitonium. Sin embargo, al llegar S.H.I.E.L.D. a la escena, él suelta a Carla y sale a confrontar a los agentes. Después de un pequeño enfrentamiento, Glenn se retira.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.21: The Force of Gravity Relaciones Familia *Glenn Talbot † - Esposo *George Talbot - Hijo Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''The Inside Man'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (flashback) ***''Inside Voices'' (mencionado) ***''The Honeymoon'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' ***''The End'' (mencionado) Referencias en:Carla Talbot Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.